Ana
Ana is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio One of the founding members of Overwatch, Ana uses her skills and expertise to defend her home,her daughter, Pharah and the people she cares for. As the Omnic Crisis inflicted a heavy toll on Egypt, the country's depleted and undermanned security forces relied on elite snipers for support. Among them was Ana Amari, who was widely considered to be the world's best. Her superior marksmanship, decision-making, and instincts made her a natural selection to join the Overwatch strike team that would end the war. Following the success of Overwatch's original mission, Ana served for many years as Strike Commander Morrison's second-in-command. Despite her responsibilities in leading the organization, Ana refused to step away from combat operations. She remained on active duty well into her fifties, until she was believed to have been killed during a hostage rescue mission by the Talon operative known as Widowmaker. In truth, Ana survived that encounter, despite being gravely wounded and losing her right eye. During her recovery, she wrestled with the weight of a life spent in combat, and she chose to stay out of the world's growing conflicts. However, as time passed, she realized she could not sit on the sidelines while people threatened her city and the innocents around her. Now, Ana has rejoined the fight to protect her country from the forces that would destabilize it, and most importantly, to keep her family and her closest allies safe. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Disapproving *Protector *Tea Time Victory Poses Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. * Justice Delivered * Children, Behave * Everyone Dies * It Takes A Woman To Know It * Justice Rains From Above (العدالة نازلة من فوق - ạlʿdạlẗ nạziluh min fawq) * Mother Knows Best * No Scope Needed * Someone To Tuck You In? (Need someone to tuck you in?) * What Are You Thinking? * Witness Me * You Know Nothing Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. * Guardian * Locked On * Shh... Weapons Weapons cost 300 Competitive Points. Ana Golden Weapon.jpg|Golden Achievements Story Ana Amari was one of Egypt's most skilled snipers. During the Omnic Crisis, Egypt was forced to collect a team of snipers to support their military. Ana's marksmanship, instincts, and use of her cybernetic eye allowed her to gain a reputation as the army's finest. She was chosen to be a part of the original Overwatch strike team, alongside Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm, and Liao. When the crisis ended, Ana became second in command after Morrison. At the age of 28, Ana had a child, Fareeha Amari. Fareeha was raised amongst Overwatch's agents and wanted to someday join their ranks. Ana, however, knew firsthand what combat is like, and hoped Fareeha would reconsider. In Legacy, Ana, now in her fifties, accompanied a mission to rescue hostages from Talon. She provided support from a nearby building using a Kinamura rifle. When other Overwatch agents were shot down by a Talon sniper, Ana used explosive drones to create a diversion while the rest of the team escaped. She later came face to face with the sniper but hesitated to take the shot when she found out the sniper was Amélie Lacroix, now Widowmaker. Widowmaker was able to shoot first, and Ana's cybernetic eye was shattered. Ana was thought to be dead and spent some time under the radar to reflect on her life. Soon, however, she decided that she could not afford to stop fighting. After sending a letter to her daughter, Ana returned to combat with a repurposed Biotic Rifle. Personality Ana possesses a strong sense of responsibility, always leaving it to herself to heal her teammates. She is a very caring person, frequently commenting at how good her former comrades of Overwatch are looking as well as sharing her concern for them. She also believes that nothing is more important than protecting loved ones and always hoped that her daughter, Pharah would follow in her footsteps. While she is usually positive, Ana isn't afraid to become fierce whenever people are in danger. Notes * Ana can be killed easily in combat, so try to have her focus on healing teammates. Trivia *Ana was announced and added to the Public Test Region on July 12, 2016. Before that, she was teased in a tweet from @PlayOverwatch. @PlayOverwatch ** Ana was teased in the Temple of Anubis map, with an opened document picturing her wearing her Shrike mask. **In GameSpot's documentary The Story of Overwatch, an early prototype for Ana can be seen on a monitor at 15:25. The prototype uses Widowmaker's model with an incomplete, textureless cloak. Earlier, at 0:10, an early model for the Biotic Rifle's scope can be seen. *Ana is the first hero to be added to the game after its launch. She was available on the Public Test Region from July 12 to July 19. *Ana's playstyle was originally designed for an alchemist or biologist character; a sniper that could use potions to boost allies. The playstyle was later given to Ana when the team found difficulty designing a sniper that was distinct from Widowmaker. Cultural References *The Wadjet and Wasteland skins are possible references to the Tusken Raiders of Star Wars, especially the mask, or perhaps even to the Fallout'' ''game franchise. *The voice line "Witness me" may be a reference to the catchphrase that the War Boys from Mad Max: Fury Road say before they commit a suicide attack in battle. *The voice line "Justice rains from above" is a direct quote of her daughter's ultimate voice line, albeit Ana says it in Arabic. *The voice line "You know nothing" may be a reference to Game of Thrones, a TV series, in which a character named Ygritte spoke that line to another character named Jon Snow. That line since then has become popular across the pop culture and attributed to Jon Snow's personality. *The voice line "Mother knows best" may be a reference to the song from Tangled sung by the character Mother Gothel. Patch changes }} References es:Ana it:Ana pl:Ana ru:Ана Амари vi:Ana zh:安娜 Category:Character Category:Hero